Talk:Hylden
It is written in the notes section that 'it is unclear exactly what the 'natural abilities' of the Hylden actually were. Janos comments that they were "different in method and intention" to the vampires, though what this entails is not yet revealed. You forgot to mention that Janos also stated that the Hylden were "similar in power..." afterwards he says there different in method and intent. This implies that the Hyldens powers and abilities were on par with the Ancient Vampires. 10:13, August 3, 2010 (UTC) I think the fact they were the vampires adversaries in a thousand-year war pretty much says they were on a par with the vampires; i'll stick it in somewhere, but it's not strictly related to that particular point.Baziel 14:47, August 3, 2010 (UTC) Okay. 09:40, August 4, 2010 (UTC) Why is Hylden capitalized? If it simply refers to their race, hylden should be appropriate. Is there a nationality or religious doctorine that can't be seperated from the species? 16:19, December 25, 2014 (UTC) TooPurple *It would pretty much come down to format/technical/referencing stuff. Of course a title should be capitialised - and that then influences the links throughout the site (as it's much easier and less time consuming to just use the auto-linking starting with a capital), though I'm not sure this is particularly what you're getting at. The issue is that the scripts and so on themselves use the capitalised version - whatever implications may or may not be taken from this are there in the source and not influenced by us. We've actually had some interesting debates regarding the capitalisation of 'V/vampire' in the last year because that varies and can be viewed a number of ways, the same variation is not there in the Hylden - it's always 'H'.Baziel (talk) 12:30, December 26, 2014 (UTC) Enhanced Telekinesis These days I've been watching longplays/movies of the LoK games, and I noticed something. There are two instances where one of the two protagonists gains enhanced Telekinesis from a character either related or influenced by, the Hylden. In Blood Omen 2, Kain gains enhanced Telekinesis from the Seer, who was already confirmed to be a pre-banishment Hylden who somehow escaped the Binding. Later, in Defiance, Raziel gains enhanced Telekinesis from Turel at Avernus Cathedral, at a time Turel was serving as a host to Hash'ak'gik, which is Hylden in nature. I know that in Turel's case it might be ambiguous, since he and his progeny had the gift of Telekinesis back in Soul Reaver, hence he was originally the one to give Raziel Telekinesis, but was ultimately replaced by the Tomb Guardian (a Turelim no less!) in the final game. Turel's telekinetic ability was inherited from Kain, but it was an average ability, and though Kain earned the enhanced version from the Seer, it was in the fourth timeline, not the second from which the SR game belongs. I think enhanced Telekinesis is an innate Hylden gift, either from before or after their banishment, like their possession. What do you think? 14:02, May 20, 2016 (UTC) Hylden immortality I've removed a reference to the Hylden's supposed immortality. Though in the past I was generally in favour of this belief given the language of the games, there was enough ambiguity and debate about it on forums for it to be given as an unknown; particularly since the 'Wheel of Fate' could potentially relate to the following of the religious doctrine of the Elder God. Ultimately Daniel Cabuco eventually chimed in on this here - "The Hylden aren't immortal, they just live in a dimension where time is warped and they age differently in relation to the material realm. Remember that Vampires weren't immortal until the Hylden cursed them so. How much they know and cooperate with the Elder God was still a mystery."Baziel (talk) 11:13, August 5, 2016 (UTC)